youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
TJ's Timemachine
TJ's Timemachine (ehemals Taddl bürgerlich Daniel Tjarks''GEMA Datenbank, bildlicher Namensnachweis für "Daniel" als Vorname, * 1. September 1994) ist ein ehemaliger deutscher Let's Player und Vlogger, der momentan vorallem als Rapper/Musiker tätig ist. Er besitzt die Kanäle LetsTaddl (von LetsBrick umbenannt 213.526 Abonnenten und 20 Videos, ganz früher ''MeatCakeTV, ''irgendwann mal Taddl, außerdem LetsBrick'') und T's alter Channel (vorher LetsTaddl,1.4 millionen Abonnenten, damals 641 Videos), außerdem T's Timemachine (700 k Abonennten) mit alten Videos. Mittlerweile wurde der Kanal LetsTaddl umbenannt zu TJ_bb, auf welchen ausschließlich Musik(-videos) (von TJ_beastboy und TJ_beastboy) zu finden sind. Andere Videos wie Stream Highlights, Infovideos oder Sonstige werden dagegen auf dem Kanal T's Timemachine hochgeladen. Allgemeine Informationen Taddl wurde am 1. September 1994 in Bayern geboren und wuchs im Norden Niedersachsens in einem Dorf in Ostfriesland auf. Er ist 1,89 m groß und großflächig an beiden Armen, sowie auf der Brust, am Hals und im Gesicht, tätowiert. Seine Tattoos, welche einen privaten Hintergrund haben, wurden oft von Leuten aus seiner Community kritisiert, da diese ein Teil seiner "Veränderung" waren. In seinen Anfängen auf YouTube animierte er kurze Cartoons und synchronisierte diese mit seinen Freunden. Er hatte zudem einen einen Kanal, den er mit seinem Freund betrieb. Durch Ardy, den er durch einen Kommentar unter einem seiner Videos kennenlernte, erschien er daraufhin auch in Applewar Videos, die ihm selbst zum großen Durchbruch verhilfen. Zu dem erreichte sein damaliges Format "What the Fact" große Popularität. Im März 2014 zog er mit seinem besten Freund Ardy nach Köln in das sogenannte YouTube-Haus, in welchem zu dieser Zeit auch die YouTuber ungespielt und Dner wohnten. Ardy und er bezogen dort eine gemeinsame Wohnung, aus der sie allerdings im Februar 2016 wieder auszogen, um mit kitthey(Luna darko) zusammen in eine andere Wohnung zu ziehen. 2018 folgte ein weiterer Umzug. Seitdem wohnt Taddl allein in einer Nachbarwohnung von Ardy und Luna. thumb|left Seine Lieblingstiere sind französische Bulldoggen und Nashörner. Zudem leidet er an Fructoseintoleranz. Laut eigener Aussage habe er "nicht das beste" ''Verhältnis zu seiner Familie. Seine Eltern leben getrennt. Er wohnte bis zu seinem Einzug ins Youtube-Haus, bei seinem Vater und seiner kleinen Schwester. 2012-2015 Gemeinsam mit seiner damaligen Freundin Wiebke und seinem Freund Martin eröffnete Taddl seinen ersten YouTube-Kanal, welcher den Namen 'MeatCakeTV' trug. Dort luden sie hauptsächlich Animationen (später auch das Format ''Fleischige News) hoch - später folgte Taddls eigenes Format What the Fact!?, in welchem pro Video jeweils 20 "unnütze", also skurrile Fakten von Taddl präsentiert wurden. Da vor Allem die Produktion der Animationsvideos zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm, hat Taddl alleine an dem Format What the Fact!? weitergearbeitet. Durch Ardy, den er durch einen Kommentar unter einem seiner Videos kennenlernte, erschien er daraufhin auch in Applewar Videos, die ihm selbst zum großen Durchbruch verhilfen. Da er sich auch mit anderen YouTubern anfreundete und im Oktober 2013 die Beziehung zu Wiebke beendete, löschte er die alten Videos mit Wiebke und Martin. Den Kontakt zu den beiden beendete er und nach dem Umzug nach Köln benannte er auch den Kanal MeatCakeTV in Taddl um.https://www.facebook.com/maddin.meatcake/posts/497086873765805?pnref=story Im März 2014 zog er mit seinem besten Freund Ardy nach Köln in das sogenannte YouTube-Haus, in welchem zu dieser Zeit auch die YouTuber ungespielt und Dner wohnten. Ardy und er bezogen dort eine gemeinsame Wohnung, aus der sie allerdings im Februar 2016 wieder auszogen, um mit kitthey(Luna darko) zusammen in eine andere Wohnung zu ziehen. In der Zeit im Youtube-Haus fokusierte sich Taddl auf seine Letsplays und vernachlässigte seinen anderen Kanal. Taddl pausierte den Upload von What The Fact?! mit der Begründung er würde an seinem Draw my Life arbeiten. Später erklärte er, dass er What The Fact!? ''zu einfallslos finde und dieses Format wohl nicht mehr weiterführen wolle, da er sich außerdem auch mehr auf die Musik konzentrieren wolle. Allerdings brachte er noch ein Buch mit Ardy raus, das sich ''What The Fact!? ''nennt, welches die beiden aber nicht promoteten, da sie sich damit nicht mehr identifizieren konnten. Nach dieser Zeit trat eine Youtube- und Öffentlichkeitspause ein. Kanäle des T-Bricks T's alter Channel (ehemals TJ_bb) Auf diesem Kanal wurden früher Letsplays von Taddl hochgeladen, die zum größten Teil aus Minecraft bestanden. Es erschienen Projekte von Megaprojekt, über Hero und Aura, bis hin zu Varo. Nach einer Selbstfindungsphase entschied sich Taddl, dass er sich damit nicht mehr identifizieren konnte, weshalb er alle Videos auf privat stellte. Am 21.10.2016 wurde auf diesem Kanal das erste Video nach 1,5 Jahren hochgeladen, in dem er kurz und ehrlich über seine YouTube-Laufbahn und verschiedene Beweggründe in der Vergangenheit spricht. Außerdem erwähnt er, dass er nach seiner langen YT- Pause, wieder ungezwungene Videos in unregelmäßigen Abständen machen möchte. Momentan uploaded er wieder unregelmäßig. Dennoch lädt er keine Let's Plays mehr auf seinem Kanal hoch. Derzeitig gibt es keine Videos auf dem Kanal. Musikvideos wurden auf T's Timemachine verlegt. Die Änderung des Namens in TJ_bb ist auf die Künstlernamen TJ_beastboy und TJ_babybrain zurückzuführen, da sie sich beide in TJ_bb abkürzen lassen. Nach einer weiteren Umstrukturierung seiner Kanäle wurde dieser Kanal endgültig stillgelegt und trägt nun den Namen "T's alter Channel" ---- LetsTaddl (ehemals Taddl) Hier werden derzeit (2019) Letsplays und Stream Zusammenschnitte hochgeladen. Zudem lässt sich hier Kontent finden, den er selbst cool findet. Viele Videos zu Smash (Nintendo Spiel), aber auch zur Musik und aktuelle Updates kann man hier finden. Formate, die aktuell immer mal wieder ersscheinen: CC - "chitchat" (hier wird über alles mögliche geredet) Q&B - "questions and brick" (einfaches Frage-Antwort-Format) EG - "erdgeschichten" (Story-Telling-Format) T-recs - "T recommends" (er spricht über verschiedene Dinge, die ihm gefallen) 1 Prise Salz - (Meinungsvideos) Dr T - (ähnlich wie Dr. Sommer. Es wird über sexuelle Themen geredet) ---- T's Timemachine Aufgrund einer Neuordnung und Neuorganisation seiner Kanäle entschied sich Taddl dafür, dass alle seine alten Videos wieder online gestellt werden sollen. Dies tat er in Form eines Kanals, auf welchem alle seine alten Videos, sowohl aus ''What The Fact!? ''Zeiten, als auch Projekte, die Zwischendurch entstanden sind, landen sollten. Es sind Videos aus 2012 bis 2018 auf diesem Kanal. Vermutlich werden ältere Videos immer wieder auf diesen Kanal geschoben, um Ordnung zu schaffen ---- Fischmensch Auf diesem Kanal wurden im Jahre 2017 einige Animationen hochgeladen. Sie gehen jeweils nur einige Sekunden und beinhalten Themen wie Materialismus, Gier oder Schmerz. Eine offizielle Erklärung für diese Videos gibt es von Seiten Taddls nicht. Fischmensch sei ein Freund von ihm, sagte er auf Tumblr. ---- Bobo4118 Der unbekannteste, mysteriöseste und verstörendste Kanal von Taddl. Auf dem Kanal existieren nur drei Videos. Das erste davon ist Bobo 1, eine Animation. Das zweite Video ist Bobo 2, wie der Name schon sagt ist das der Nachfolger zu Bobo 1. Und das letzte ist das Video Lochis Liveauftritt, das Musikstück Durchgehend Online und im Hintergrund ist die Band "System of a Down" zu sehen. Twitch.tv/letstaddl Seit 2019 streamt Taddl des öffteren auf twitch. Meistens streamt er Smash (Nintendo Game) und spielt mit Zuschauern aus seiner Community zusammen. Aber auch sogenannte "Gangouts" (Hangouts mit der Community) gibt es öfter, in denen über verschiedene Themen geredet oder auf Videos reactet wird. Musik/Dat Adam Zum Ende des Jahres 2014 gründete er zusammen mit seinen beiden Freunden Marley und Ardy die "Cyber-Rap" Gruppierung ''DAT ADAM / DatfcknAdam/DFA . Am 24. April 2015 erschien ihre erste gemeinsame EP mit dem Titel Chrome, auf der Cloud-Rap zu hören ist. Als erste Videoauskopplung erschien am 17. April 2015 auf dem offiziellen YouTube-Kanal von DAT ADAM der Song Forrest. thumb Das erste physische Album von DAT ADAM erschien am 28. Oktober 2016 und trägt den Namen Hydra 3D. Digital ist es auf Google Play, iTunes und Amazon Music erhältlich. Außerdem ist es als CD, als Vinylplatte und in der Special Edition namens Hydra 3D Cyber Pack erhältlich. Im Cyber Pack ist ein USB Stick mit den verschiedenen Versionen der Songs, einigen Bildern und Accapellas und Instrumentals, ein Mundschutz im Dat Adam Design und natürlich die CD an sich enthalten. Im Frühjahr 2017 erschien eine weitere EP namens "HOW TO FLEX & TROLL A SCENE". Hierbei kam es weniger auf den Inhalt als auf die Technik des Rappens selbst an. T und A zeigten hierbei, wie gut sie bereits dabei sind und dass sie es schon längst mit anderen Rappern aufnehmen können. Sie nahmen dabei auch die "german rapper" auf den Arm, in dem sie sie lächerlich machten. Ende des Jahres 2017 erschien ein Remake einiger Songs auf der "Cyber-Rock EP". Die bearbeiteten Songs waren hierbei, wie der Name schon verrät, in Richtung Rockmusik angelehnt. Mit E-Gitarre, E-bass und einem präsenteren Schlagzeug, erzeugte Dat Adam richtige Rock-Vibes. Ein neues Album erschien im September 2018 und beinhaltet vor allem englischsprachige Texte. Dat adam ging nach dem Album getrennte Wege. Mit dem Producer Marius Ley (Marley) produzierte er ein Album, welches im September 2017 erschien. Der Name des Albums ist "CY-beast lvl1" und beinhaltet sarkastische Texte, in denen er den "typischen Deutschrapper" auf den Arm nimmt oder sich selbst als den "besten Rapper der Welt" bezeichnet. Laut eigener Aussage ist dies sein alter Ego TJ-Beastboy. Cyber-Gen Cyber-Gen (CG) ist ein neu gegründetes Label, das viele Künstler vereint. Cyber-Gen geht 2019 auf Tour. Auftakt ist hierbei der 1.06.2019 in Köln. Die Tour läuft von August bis September in 12 Städten in Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz. thumb|Logo der Cyber-Gen In der Cyber-Gen tritt Taddl als TJ_beastboy und TJ_babybrain auf. Nach der Trennung von Produzent Marley, produziert TJ_babybrain seine Songs allein. Bei TJ_beastboy bekommt er jedoch Unterstützung von Young Kira (westghost) oder anderen befreundeten Produzenten aus seinem Umkreis. Sein anderer Ego ist TJ-babybrain, der eher melancholisch ist. Veröffentlicht wurde von ihm bisher nur "dreifaches_x", welches er zusammen mit wavvyboi aka. Simon Slowkiss aufgenommen hat. Auf dem Cover sieht man Simon und TJ_babybrain in einem Polaroid ähnlichen Bild. Hier fällt auf, dass TJ_babybrain keine (sichtbaren) Tattoos besitzt. Der Track ist sehr langsam, wird aber hin wieder auch ziemlich schnell. TJ_babybrain veröffentlicht zum Tourauftakt seine erste EP (ordinary_feelings). Diese beinhaltet 7 Songs. Zwei davon mit Featureparts von Luna Darko und TJ_beastboy. ---- Diskografie Album/EP * Motus EP (Taddl feat. Marley, 2014) * Chrome EP (Dat Adam, 2015) * Hydra 3D Album (Dat Adam, 2016) * HOW TO FLEX & TROLL A SCENE EP (Dat Adam,2017) * CY-BEAST lvl1 (TJ-beastboy feat. Mary Man, 2017) * Cyber Rock EP (Dat Adam, 2017) * newWAVE (Dat Adam, 2018) * ordinary_feelings (TJ_babybrain,2019) * HYPERREAL_RAVELOAD EP (TJ_beastboy, 2019) Singles * (YouTube Partner (feat. Vincent Lee und Ardy, 2013, keine Single-Veröffentlichung)(eigentlich von Ardy feat. Vincent Lee und Taddl.)) * Roadin’ (Taddl & Marley, 2014) * Mula (Taddl & Marley, 2014) * HENNESSYxMTNDEW (Taddl, Ardy & Marley, 2015) * Blau & Pink (Taddl, Ardy & Marley, 2016) ---- * Peanutbutter & Skittles (Taddl & Faileezy, 2018) * G&W Song (Taddl, prod. by Young kira, 2018) * FLiP iT/SKiP iT (TJ_beastboy, prod. by Thani & Young Kira, 2018) * dreifaches_x (TJ_babybrain & wavvyboi, 2018) * Die Coolsten! (TJ_beastboy, prod. Young Kira & shvde, 2019) * Aus Versehen (Freestyle) (TJ_beastboy, prod. Young Kira, 2019) * CYBER --> F. GEN (TJ_beastboy feat. John on a Mission, prod. by Thani,2019) * piu piu (TJ_beastboy feat. lulu, prod. by Thani & Young Kira, 2019 * B4LLER (TJ_beastboy, prod. by Thani, 2019) * TAKE THE LEAD (TJ_beastboy, prod. by Young Kira, 2019) Trivia * Er ist Veganer. * Er, Ardy und Luna (Ardys feste Freundin) haben eine kleine Hündin namens Pipi. Auch gerne genannt Pi, wie das "Pi" Symbol aus der Mathematik. Er kündigte auf Twitter an, dass er gerne wieder mal Videos (anderer Stil/ Genre als zuvor) machen würde, er jedoch gemeinsam mit Ardy und Marley am neuen Album arbeite, weshalb eventuelle neue Videos erstmal keine Priorität hätten. * Er ist seit einiger Zeit an vielen Stellen am Körper tätowiert, was eine große Hate-Welle auslöste. Er selber sagte, dass die Tattoos schon lange geplant waren, noch weitere in Planung sind und das schließlich nur reine Äußerlichkeiten seien. * Er verändert gerne seine Haare. * Er nimmt sich nie zu viel, aber nimmt sich zu viel vor. *Er wurde Thaddeus geboren, jedoch wurde dieser Name schnell aufgrund von Mobbing o. Ä. zu Daniel geändert. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Inaktiv Kategorie:Geboren 1994 Kategorie:Gründung 2009 Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Vlogger Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Rapper